Interactive, first-person three-dimensional immersive environments are becoming increasingly popular. In these environments, a user is able to navigate through a virtual space. Examples of these environments include first person video games and tools for visualizing three-dimensional models of terrain. Aerial navigation tools allow users to virtually explore urban areas in three dimensions from an aerial point of view. Panoramic navigation tools (e.g., street views) allow users to view multiple 360-degree panoramas of an environment and to navigate between these multiple panoramas with a visually blended interpolation.
Three-dimensional immersive environments can be generated based on manual user input or based on automatic three dimensional reconstruction systems. Manual generation of these environments is often costly and time consuming. Three-dimensional immersive environments can also have errors or holes. With these developments, there is a consequential need to view and navigate these three-dimensional models on an array of computing devices.